


Mike Tyson Mysteries

by Berto19



Category: Mike Tyson Mysteries (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: After another argument with Pigeon, John storms out. Going for a walk to clear his head he meets up with someone who actually shows him some respect. But how long with that last when he introduces them to his friends and fellow mystery solvers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I found out Marquess of Queensberry's name is John Douglas I will be calling him that instead of his title. Just in case there's any confusion.

"You are such an asshole!" Someone yelled and Yung Hee rolled her eyes, walking directly into the kitchen to find John glaring at Pidgeon who just sniggered a can of beer clutched in one wing.

"Asshole? That's the best you can come up with?" Pigeon laughed and John just snorted, hovering off the floor. "How about calling me..." He started to list as many offensive words as he could not caring that Yung Lee had taken a seat at the table who rolled her eyes with a snort of disguest.

"You have a mouth on you don't you? No wonder Sandra turned you into a pidegon. I'm being honest here but you deserved it." John shot back and Pigeon just sniggered, taking a drink of his beer. "Oh and it's only ten in the morning so who's the alcoholic here?" He added and Pigeon burst out laughing nearly choking on the drink.

"Okay what's so funny?" Yung Lee sighed as Pigeon coughed, wiping his beak before he opened it.

"The alcoholic's ragging on me about my drinking? You're kidding right?" Pigeon coughed and John raised an eyebrow as he flew over, landing on the nearest unoccupied seat. "Everyone here knows you drink at all hours. Yesterday I caught you drinking on the sofa at midnight." He told them and Yung Hee rolled her eyes as John leant back in his chair.

"So what?" Mike asked as he appeared in the doorway and Pigeon jumped his beer splattering the floor. "What did I miss?" He asked as he sat in the last chair and Pidegon muttered under his breath a few choice words, tossing his now empty beer can into the trash.

"Pigeon was enlighting us all on my drinking. Apparently drinking at twelve midnight makes me an alcoholic." John explained with a snort his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh I wasn't finished. You started drinking at midnight and didn't stop until you passed out." Pigeon replied and John blinked as Pigeon climbed onto the table. "Yeah you heard me. Or two days ago when you drank so much that we found you passed out, naked I'd like to add, in the pool."

"I don't remember doing that." John answered scratching at his chin as Pigeon hopped down from the table moving to the fridge. "Hmm...how do I know you're not making this up?"

"Actually it's true. Dad had to dive in and save you. Seems a bit weird you already being dead and all." Yung Lee added and John rolled his eyes at them, leaving the chair to hover several inches off the floor. "Hey now where are you going?"

"Away from all of you." John snapped as he flew towards the hallway ignoring Pigeon's next smartass comment. For a few seconds all they could hear was silence and Pigeon's sniggering before the door slammed shut so hard Mike and Yung Lee jumped.

"Well that was rude." Pigeon said and Yung Lee just facepalmed, shaking her head in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid. selfish jerk of a pigeon. Who does he think he is insulting me like that? He accuses me of having a drinking problem and he's the one who..." John trailed off as he came to halt near Mike's van, hovering there for a few seconds. "Smokes crack for pete's sake no one bats an eyelid at that." He muttered to himself as he flew towards the sidewalk.

At that moment I was walking along the sidewalk my hands shoved into the pockets of my jacket and my eyes on the sidewalk in front of me. Which turned out to be a bad idea as I smacked straight into someone walking in the opposite direction and I yelped, falling on my rear on the hard concrete. "Oh for the love of..." I growled to myself and in front of me I heard someone muttering under their breath.

"First Pigeon and now this. Could my day get any better?" John complained and I blinked at him, my head tilting to one side then the other at the sight of a well-dressed ghost sitting on the sidewalk. "Where are my manners? Let me help you up." He told me as he held out a hand and with a shrug I let him help me to my feet.

"Sorry about walking into you. Just having a bad day and I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied, putting my hands back in my pockets. "Not the first time."

"Tell me about it. I have had the worst day and it's all the fault of that stupid Pigeon." John said as he dusted off his jacket. "Where are my manners? I'm John Douglas..." He started pausing when I gave him a grin.

"I'm Jennifer Reid and I've seen you before. You're a part of the Mike Tyson Mysteries group aren't you?" I replied and he actually bowed, making me giggle when he straightened. "It's not everyday you see a ghost."

"I must admit I haven't seen you before. Are you new to this neighbourhood?" He asked, falling into step beside me when I resumed walking along the sidewalk.

"I just moved here. A week ago actually but I do most of my shopping online." I explained after a pause concentrating on not falling over again my tailbone aching too much for me to forget.

"That would explain why I haven't met you until now but you must leave the house at some point." John asked and I sighed, stopping so quickly he floated past several feet before he could stop himself. When he turned back around moving in front of me I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Sore subject?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I do go for walks on occassion. I'm not a recluse if that's what you're thinking." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him when he cleared his throat. "That came out all wrong." I muttered more to myself as I stood there. "This is the first time since I came here that anyone's spoken to me so thanks for listening I guess." I replied, heading off in a different direction before he could think of a response.

"Okay that was a little odd. But she seems nice." John muttered to himself as he hovered inches from the sidewalk. "I wonder where she lives."

I reached the front yard of my house but as I checked my jacket's pocket for the front door key I couldn't help feeling like I was beijg watched. I was just unlocking the door when I heard footsteps and I quickly spun around scanning the area but when I couldn't see anyone I just shrugged.

_Must be losing my mind. Get a grip on yourself._

Unlocking the door I stepped into my house before I started to head into the lounge room unaware that I was right about being watched.

"John, what are you doing? This is just creepy." John muttered to himself as he hid behind the fence lining the one-story house. "I should just leave and go back home."

Shaking his head he moved back to the sidewalk only to hear a yell coming from inside the house that Jennifer that disappeared into. "I'm just going to check on her not find out what her house is like or anything else." John told himself as he headed over to the front door. Clearing his throat he lifted his hand intending to knock politely when he heard a series of swear words coming from inside.

"Jennifer, are you alright in there?" John called out at the same time as I wrapped my bleeding right hand with a tea towel. "It's John by the way." He added as an afterthought and I rolled my eyes, keeping a firm grip on the towel as I headed for the front door.

"The door's unlocked." I called out, remembering that I'd forgotten to lock the door behind me. Pushing the door open I saw John with his eyebrow raised at me as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"You really should lock your door. There's no telling who could wander in." He pointed out and I raised an eyebrow at him, wincing from the pain spiking through my hand. "Not me of course." He added and I snorted as he looked towards my hand.

Finally noticing the blood seeping through the towel he quickly headed over to me and I backed away when he tried to touch the towel. "I'm just going to look at your hand. You might need stitches." He told me blinking at me when my eyebrows shot up towards my forehead. I stumbled back and he paused as I started to shake. "Is something wrong?" He asked staring at me when I started to mumble something.

"No...hospitals. Not again." I mumbled taking a step back as the room spun, the towel slipping from my fingers so John finally saw the wound, a deep gash to my right hand. Feeling like I was going to pass out I turned to head towards the couch only to stumble on the rug and with nothing keeping me up I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure exactly how I ended up on my couch but as I opened my eyes I found one familiar face hovering over me. When I say hovering I really meant it and he blinked, a frown on his face as I pushed myself up. "Take it easy." John scolded me as I raised myself up by my elbows, instantly noticing that we had company. "Before you start panicking I called for help after you passed out. Thankfully your cut wasn't as deep as I thought but I had no clue how to handle it."

"Marcus filled us in. So you cut yourself but you wouldn't go to the hospital." Yung told me and I blinked, my gaze moving to John who was looking past me with his lips pressed together.

"Why did you tell her that?" I snapped at him, trying to raise from the couch only to feel lightheaded and I sat back with a groan, noticing the bandage wrapped around my right wrist. "I told you that in confidence." I grumbled and he coughed not meeting my eyes when I narrowed mine at him.

"You didn't say it was a secret and besides you didn't tell me why you didn't want to go to hospital." John finally said as I stared down at my hand. "If I hadn't heard you cry out I wouldn't have found you bleeding so there." He protested and I sighed offering the ghost a tiny smile in return. "Your hand will be fine in case you're wondering." He added.

"Sorry I'm being ungrateful I just...don't like hospitals. So if you didn't bandage my hand who did?" I apologize and Yung cleared her throat. "Thanks for the help, Yung."

"No problem, Jennifer right? Marcus called us saying that you needed help so we rushed over." Mike put in and I raised an eyebrow at John when he moved over to hover at my side. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes noting that Pigeon was sitting on the table in front of the couch.

"So this is the woman you've started stalking, Marcus?" Pigeon asked and I blinked as he jumped onto the couch beside me. "Nice." He added looking me up and down until I smacked him with my left hand, knocking him off the couch.

"I am not stalking her, Pigeon. Jennifer happens to be a very nice woman and I was just checking to see if she was okay. Even though the door was unlocked I knocked on the door like a gentleman should. Not that you would know anything about that." John commented, arms crossed against his chest before he sat on the armrest inches from me.

"If you're not going to bleed to death we're done here." Pigeon said as he climbed to his feet. Dusting himself off he headed for the front door and Mike just laughed, following him.

"Sorry about that, Jennifer. He's kind of a pain." Yung replied as she followed her father and Pigeon towards the front door. "If you need any help just call us." She added before she left through the open door.

"How exactly? It's not like I have anyone's number." I muttered as I sat there until John pulled his phone out of his jacket. When he held his phone out in front of him I raised an eyebrow until he cleared his throat. "Oh right. One second." I said, feeling my cheeks burn as I quickly searched my jacket for my phone. As soon as I found it I gave John my number and he nodded, sending me a quick text with his. Returning his phone to his pocket he climbed from the couch.

"Now if you need anything just send a text instead of slicing open your hand." John teased and I coughed, looking at my hand for a moment until he sighed. "It was a joke."

"Yeah I figured. So thanks again for helping me. I'm not great with blood." I explained before he had time to leave. "That's why I didn't want to go to hospital." I lied and he nodded though I felt his eyes on my face for long enough to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay well I should be going." John said as he floated over to the front door. Forgetting all about my injury I climbed to my feet and he paused at the front door when I caught up with him. "Do you need something?"

"If you want to talk again just give me a text or a call." I told him, feeling pretty dumb when he stared at me. Until he broke into a smile and I let out a breath.

"That would be wonderful. It would be nice to have a polite conversation without Pigeon butting in with his vulgar comments. See you later, Jennifer." John agreed waving goodbye before he left and I felt a smile on my lips as I gently closed the door behind him unable to believe that I'd finally made a friend since I moved.

When my hand started to throb again I decided to take an aspirin though before I made my way into the kitchen I made sure to lock the door this time. Immediately afterwards I heard my phone beep and when I checked I'd received a text.

**I hope you remembered to lock the door this time**

Rolling my eyes I typed out a quick text message, sending it to John before I resumed my mission namely finding some painkillers.

Reading the text John chuckled softly to himself before he pocketed his phone.

**Yes I locked the door, Dad. Thanks for asking though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the couch I let out a breath my wrapped arm resting on my lap.

_It was nice of John to get his friend to help bandage my wound. Though it was kind of weird that he followed me home._

Resting my head on the back of the couch I grabbed the remote, flicking through a few channels as I waited for the painkillers to kick in. "Of course there's nothing to watch when I'm completely bored." I grumbled, leaning forward before I dropped the remote on the coffee table in front of me. "Maybe I should take a nap or something." I muttered as I grabbed a cushion resting behind my back. Pushing it into shape I lay back with my legs dangling over the armrest and with the cushion pressed behind my head I closed my eyes.

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing and I groaned, shifting into an upright position before I searched for my phone. Grabbing it from my pocket I yawned, checking the screen. After a moment I grinned before I answered it. "Hey, John." I said and on the other end I heard a faint chuckle.

"Did I wake you up?" John asked and I coughed feeling my cheeks burn. "I knew it. Though I suppose I can cut you some slack since you did lose blood when you cut yourself." John said and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling as I thought of a response.

"It wasn't on purpose, Marquess." I shot back hearing a snort. "Just teasing you. Anything interesting happening? Any mysteries that need solving?"

"Only if you count the mystery of why I put up with Pigeon and his vulgarities." John commented, covering the phone when someone immediately responded. Though not before I caught one or two very colorful words. "Pigeon! Language."

"Don't worry about it, John. I've heard much worse." I told him once he uncovered the phone, resuming our conversation. "That wasn't even close to making me blush."

"It is still not something you say in polite company but he never even thinks about other people." John said, looking at Pigeon who had a smile on his face. "In my day men did not talk that way with young ladies present."

"Like I said it doesn't really bother me but thank you for being offended in my place." I replied and he smiled on the other end. "Don't take this the wrong way but was there something you wanted beside polite conversation?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today? I was going to invite you around but with your hand and you fainting it slipped my mind." John answered and I found myself grinning.

"Of course I'll have lunch with you. It's the least I can do for your help and Yung's. Tell her I said thanks again." I replied after a pause and as I listened I heard John call out to Yung. Waiting patiently I leaned back against the couch a faint smile on my face until he cleared his throat again.

"So anyway I'll come past in the Mystery van and pick you up. Does that work for you?" John asked once he came back to the phone. After he set a time John hung up pocketing his phone only to hear a laugh and he narrowed his eyes at Pigeon who stared at him from the armchair. "Tes? Do you have something to add?"

"I was just going to say you're moving fast." Pigeon replied getting a blank stare for his trouble. "You just met Jennifer less than a day ago and you've already asking her out." He added and John's eyes widened.

"It's not a date, Pigeon. I just thought it might be nice to invite her to lunch after the morning she's had. It's called being a nice neighbour not that you would understand that." John told him, rising from his spot on the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready."

As soon as he left Pigeon sniggered to himself as he sat on the armchair and Yung looked away from the computer long enough to stare at him. "It's clearly a date but Marquess won't admit it." Pigeon pointed out and Mike, turning his attention from the television grinned.

"Pigeon, he's just being a friend to Jennifer. She lives alone and she doesn't know anyone so he's just being nice to her. Anyway they're just going to lunch." Yung told Pigeon.

"No I think Pigeon's right, Yung. Marquess likes Jennifer but he's too chicken to admit it." Mike suggested and Yung rolled her eyes moving her attention back to the computer in front of her. "Knew it."

*****************************************************************

I had just finished brushing my hair out when I heard the doorbell ring so I set down the hairbrush on the table. Leaving my bedroom I headed into the lounge room and as I reached the front door I quickly made sure my jeans and shirt were straight.

_It's just a lunch date and not a date date. Why did I think that? 'm just being nice to Jennifer and that's all._

When the door opened John gave me a smile only to blink once he realized I had changed outfits while he was still at Mike's home. Now wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans as well as my jacket I waited for John to speak. Getting no response from him I cleared my throat.

"Do I look alright? It's been a while since I've been invited out anywhere." I explained and he coughed, blinking out of his daze.

"Actually you look very nice, Jennifer. Sorry if I was staring at you." John apologized and I giggled at the compliment. "I know of this nice little cafe a few blocks away." He added as he headed towards the van that he'd parked on the street. Locking the door behind me I followed him onto the sidewalk and then onto the street, giving him a smile and a nod when he opened the passenger-side door for me.

Once I climbed inside he closed the door moving around to the driver-side as I pulled my seat-belt on. Pulling on his own seat-belt John started the engine and as he pulled into the road I relaxed looking out the window as he drove towards the cafe.

"So how are you liking the town?" John asked me and I turned my head back to see him glancing over at me before his attention moved back to the road.

"It's nice I guess. I haven't really been out much until today anyway." I replied and he nodded, looking ahead for a few seconds before he glanced back at me and I sighed. "You're wondering about the hospital thing aren't you?"

"I don't like to pry but....it is interesting." John told me and I leaned back against the seat. "You don't have to tell me I was just curious."

"It's fine. It's actually why I moved here in the first place." I began as he slowed the van, watching the traffic as we approached a roundabout. "That and my boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now."

"Go on." John said as he pulled into traffic keeping his eyes on the cars in front and I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts.

"I used in live three hours away from here but I had to move because of my boyfriend. He started out really sweet and caring when we were just friends but within a few weeks of dating he became controlling and violent. It only started as a text now and then asking me where I was which I ignored. Until he started accusing me of cheating on him whenever I went out somewhere without him. I couldn't even go shopping without him snapping at me once I came home. So I broke up with him and he....just snapped." I explained, looking down at my right hand with a grimace.

"Jennifer?" John said and my head snapped up to see him looking at me. I quickly glanced out the windshield noting that John had parked the car and I let out a breath.

"When I came home he'd broken through the window near the front door. When he confronted me he was holding a knife and I froze as he shouted at me, saying if he couldn't have me no one else would. I didn't believe him and I told him. Seconds later he attacked me and I tried to fight him off but he stabbed me in the stomach and I screamed as he launched himself at me again. I managed to shove a chair in his path and he tripped, smashing his head on the floor. I stumbled away holding my hand over the stab wound as I tried to reach the front door but I must have passed out because I woke up on a gurney as I was being pushed into a waiting ambulance. From what the police told me they'd gotten a call from a neighbor who heard my screams." I finished, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" John asked, immediately feeling guilty when I sniffed wiping at my eyes as he looked at me. "I shouldn't have asked you something so..." He trailed off when I shook my head.

"Most of the night was a blur, probably because of the morphine, but the police told me that he'd come after me with the bloody knife. They warned him to put the knife down and surrender but he just ignored them, running after me as they wheeled me away so they had to fire on him to save me and the ambulance officers. Once I recovered enough to leave the hospital I moved as far away as I could from my house, too scared to live there anymore after what happened." I replied as I looked up at the ceiling above me. "I've never told anyone but the police who took my statement what happened to me. I appreciate you listening to my story."

"Well if you need to talk I'm always here. He sounds like....sounded like a monster. Oh that's a horrible thing to say." John scolded himself, smacking the steering wheel with an open palm and I jumped, giggling when he fixed me with a raised eyebrow.

"He deserves to be called worse than that. Still it's the thought that counts." I admitted and he nodded, unbuckling his seat-belt. "Oh are we already there?"

"I was so focused on your story that I forgot to tell you. But are you sure you want to have lunch with me after I made you talk about something so...terrible?" John asked, shocked into silence when I nodded at him.

"Of course I'm still having lunch with you. You made me feel a little better about myself." I said as I unbuckled my seat-belt. "Maybe we should get out of the van." I suggested when he didn't move.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the cafe I sipped at my soda as John set down his own cup. "This is nice isn't it?" John said and I nodded, setting down my own drink as he looked around the building.

"Yeah. It definitely beats staring at the same four walls all day. This is a great idea." I replied, taking a sip of my soda. After a few seconds of silence John cleared his throat and I looked directly at him when he chuckled. "Did I miss a joke or something?"

"I was just thinking about what Pigeon said before I left the house." John said and that got my attention my eyebrow raised until he just shrugged. "It's silly."

"Hey I told you my secret so it's only fair to tell me yours." I commented and he sighed, hiding his face with his coffee cup. "Whatever. I was nice enough to tell you something so personal and you can't even tell me what Pigeon said." I grumbled and he groaned, uncovering his face.

"Alright, already. Pigeon had the strangest idea that this was a date and not two friends going out for lunch together." John finally admitted and I coughed on my soda, taking the napkin he handed me to wipe my mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I was just a little shocked that you called me a friend. I mean we've only know each other for a day." I told him and he nodded, still looking at me with a frown. "Ignore Pigeon. I'm pretty sure he's just jealous that I have a friend."

That had us both laughing though in the back of my mind I couldn't help wondering why John would be bothered by Pigeon thinking we were on an actual date.

_I just got out of a horrible relationship and besides I barely even know John that well. He seems nice but I've been fooled before and I'm not ready to just jump straight back into the dating scene._

"So as I was saying....Jennifer, do I have something on my face?" John's voice broke into my thoughts and I shook my head focusing back on the ghost who stared at me with an eyebrow raise.

"I just zoned out there didn't I?" I asked and he nodded, sipping at his coffee. "The truth is I was thinking about us being friends. I mean I'm a little strange so are you sure you want me as a friend?"

"If you're fine having a ghost as a friend." John countered with a grin and I started to laugh again only to snort. My cheeks burning I tried to hide my face between my can of soda which I discovered right away doesn't work. "Oh that is a cute laugh."

"It's embarrassing." I grumbled when we left the cafe, my eyes on the road in front of me. Hearing a snigger I turned my head to stare at John who kept his eyes on the road as he drove back to my house. "It wasn't that funny."

"I clearly said it was a cute laugh and besides I didn't laugh at you." John answered and I had to admit that he was right. "What's wrong with your laugh anyway?"

"My ex used to tease me when I did that. Guess I'm used to someone thinking it's dumb to laugh like that." I told him and he sighed as he drove through traffic. "Do you honestly think it's cute?"

"Of course and he was cruel to say that about you." John answered and I nodded, feeling a little better. All too soon he pulled up outside my house and I sighed to myself looking out the windshield until John reached out, lightly tapping me on the left shoulder. I jerked in my seat and he blinked, frowning as I rubbed at my eyes.

"It's my hand. I think the painkillers are wearing off." I lied and John nodded at me as I struggled with my seat-belt. Shaking his head with a tiny smile on his lips John reached across, unbuckling my seat-belt. "Guess I should be heading home now." I added as I pushed open the van's door. Pushing the door closed I started to head around to the sidewalk until John climbed from the van.

"Jennifer, would you like to meet the rest of the Mike Tyson Mystery Team? Officially I mean." John suggested and I found myself nodding, unable to hide a smile as he lead me towards the two-story house I'd walked past.

As soon as we arrived at the front door John paused and after watching him hovering in place chewing his lower lip I coughed. "Is there a problem?" I asked him and he quickly shook his head, reaching for the doorknob as I stared at him.

"No of course not. Why do you think that?" John replied as I slowly lowered my eyebrows at him. "Just a warning that Pigeon has a habit of saying some offensive things."

"Don't worry about me, John. Nothing that bird says can bother me though I understand why you're warning me." I answered giving him a quick grin before I stepped through the open door when he waved me through.

"Alright but I did warn you." John sighed as he followed into the house. We had barely reached the couch when John called out. "I'm home and I brought company!"

Getting no response he floated into the kitchen as I wandered around, getting as far as the couch when John returned with his lips pressed together. "They left without me. They could have called me but no." He complained, holding a post-it note between his fingers.

"That's kind of rude but look on the bright side, John." I said and he looked at me with a frown still on his face. "We have the house all to ourselves until the rest of the team gets back." I pointed out, waiting for his reaction. Once John realized that I was right he grinned back, casually tossing the post-it note towards the kitchen.

"You're right, Jennifer." John agreed, grinning until he saw me wincing. "Oh where are my manners? I'll get you some painkillers and then how about we watch a movie together?" He suggested and I nodded, rubbing my right hand before I headed for the couch.

As he disappeared into the kitchen I sat on the couch letting out a breath as my hand ached. "Stupid thing won't start aching or itching." I grumbled as I scratched at the bandage keeping my wound closed. "Probably should leave it alone. Don't want to start bleeding again and freak John out."

A few minutes later John returned with a glass of water and a pill sitting in his hand. "Here you are. I knew you were in pain but I didn't even think to bring you an asprin." John said as he handed both to me. With a weak smile on my face I swallowed the pill, immediately taking a sip of the water to wash the bitter taste away before I set the glass down on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it, John. It's more annoying than anything. So what are watching?" I responded and he grinned, hovering past the couch before he knelt near the television. As I watched on he opened a drawer under the televison, going through a stack of dvds before he chose one. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." John answered and I snorted at him a smile on my face as I waited for the ghost to return to the couch. Once he slipped the dvd into the player underneath the tv he returned to my side sitting beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

We were barely started watching the movie when I reached down. Noticing that I was scratching at my bandage John sighed, pausing the movie before he prodded my shoulder.

"If you keep scratching at your banadges you'll make your hand worse." He scolded and I shrugged as I continued to try and get rid of the itch. "Jennifer, stop that." He added, pulling my right hand away from me.

"I can't help it, John. I can't feel any pain but the itching's driving me crazy." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes grasping my hand when I tried to pull away. "Let go."

"Not until you act like an adult." He told me and I snorted when his fingers wrapped around mine. "You are acting like a child."

"You're acting like a pain in the ass." I snapped at him and he raised both eyebrows at me. "My hand's itchy so unless you're going to actually help me let go of my hand." I told him and he sighed as I started to pull away. Giving up John released my hand at the same time I pulled back and I yelped as I fell backwards. Now lying on my back I blinked as he leaned over looking surprised.

"Jennifer, are you alright? Here, let me help you up." He said as he reached down grasping my hand in his. He pulled me up and I fell forward falling across his lap which did nothing to help the blush that spread across my face. "Jennifer, I am so sorry!"

"That...that's okay." I stammered as I tried to push myself up using my one hand which I immediately discovered didn't work and I fell forward a second time bumping my forehead into his chest. "I am so clumsy today. First the sidewalk and now this." I muttered as I rubbed my forehead with my left hand leaning back a little so I did.

"You're not the only one." John admitted as he shifted forward and we found ourselves nose to nose. I just blinked at him unsure why I didn't mind being this close to him. For a brief time I stared back at John and on a whim I bridged the gap and his eyes widened in shock when he felt my lips brush his.

Realizing seconds later what I had just done I broke away my own eyes wide. "John, I don't know why I did that. I mean I barely even know you and I...." I stammered as I started to climb from the couch only to feel a hand grasp my shoulder and I turned back in time for John to kiss me full on the mouth. Not breaking contact with his mouth I draped my arms around his neck pulling him down so he was on top of me. The next few minutes were a blur though I remember having my jacket pulled off and tossed to the floor and John's jacket following a few moments after.

It wasn't until we both heard the door opening that I froze, glancing at John who looked at me then the door. "Oh boy. This is going to take some explaining." He muttered as the rest of the Mike Tyson Mystery Team walked in, Mike in front with Yung and Pigeon behind him.

"Hey, Marcus! We're back!" Mike called out stopping in front of the couch as I tried to untangle myself from John's arms but it wasn't easy when I remembered that I still had my left hand shoved under his shirt though this time I wasn't sure when that had happened.

"This isn't what it looks like." I stammered as I fiddled with John's shirt trying to slide my hand from under it without making it obvious what they had walked in on. "Well it is but we can explain."

It wasn't easy to untangle myself from John's jacket but despite my injured hand and Pigeon's constant sniggering I managed it. Straight after John climbed off the couch and as he excused himself moving back to the kitchen Pigeon gave me a slow smile.

"So you and Marcus huh? I told Yung you were going on a date and not just lunch but she wouldn't listen." Pigeon laughed and I snorted, crossing my arms against my chest before I climbed from the couch. Giving the bird a glare I followed John into the kitchen while Pigeon just laughed.

"That was embarrassing." I heard John sighing as I entered the kitchen to find him standing in front of the sink holding the post-it note he'd tossed away earlier. Being as quiet as I could I snuck up behind him and he jerked, letting out a somewhat girly yelp when I wrapped my arms around his waist. Once he turned his head he calmed down as I grinned back at him.

"It's just me, Marcus." I teased and he snorted, turning around fully so that he was facing me. "It wasn't all that bad." I added when he frowned slightly at me.

"Jennifer, they walked in on us making out. I was so embarrassed." He complained and I rolled my eyes as I pulled my arms away, moving to the kitchen table with a frown on my face. Once he saw that I was looking at the floor he sighed to himself, floating over to me and it was my turn to yelp when he pulled me backwards into a hug. "Let me finish. I'm embarrassed that my friends walked in on us not about kissing you."

"I was hoping you would say that. I know we just met and it was only a lunch date but would you like to go on a real date? Oh god that makes me sound so needy." I answered and he chuckled resting his head on top of mine. I was enjoying being this close until I heard a low whistle and we both narrowed our eyes as Pigeon strolled into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen of all places. Have you no shame, Marcus?" Pigeon scolded as he moved to the fridge and I rolled my eyes at the bird as he pulled open the fridge.

"But we weren't doing anything!" John protested and I sniggered as Pigeon grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, shutting the door.

"Not yet anyway." I countered which caused both Pigeon and John to stare at me the former's mouth dropping open for a few seconds. "Two can play that game."

"I am shocked. Marcus, what have you been doing to that poor woman?" Pigeon scolded and I giggled as he left the kitchen with a smirk on his face as John turned his head looking at the ceiling.

"Jennifer, that wasn't funny." John told me and I waited in silence until he focused his attention back on me to see a faint smile forming on my lips. "Though I suppose it was worth it just to see the expression on Pigeon's face." He added and I nodded, getting a kiss on the forehead for my trouble. A few minutes passed before we decided that it would be rude to leave the rest of the team wondering why we had wandered away. Though it was mostly due to Pigeon spreading rumors about us.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at the computer I leaned over as John used the internet to get ideas for where we should go on our first date.

"How about the restaurant downtown?" John suggested and I nodded getting a tiny smile for my trouble. "Did you agree because you wanted to go there or because I suggested it?"

"I really don't get out much. I used to when I lived in my old neighbourhood but not now. So anywhere you think is good would be fine with me." I answered and he sighed, reaching up to lightly pat my shoulder. "Besides you know I trust you."

"You've known Marcus for, what, a day? Aren't you two moving a little fast?" Pigeon pointed out and I turned my head my eyes narrowed at him. "Anyway why don't you know your way around? You did say you live around here so what gives?"

"That doesn't happen to be any of your business now does it?" I snapped at him, crossing my arms against my chest as I narrowed my eyes at Pigeon. Ignoring the stare he gave me I wandered into the front room causing John to glare at Pigeon before he climbed from the chair, following me.

When he found me with my hand clutching the doorknob he sighed and I jumped as soon as I felt a light tap on my left shoulder turning around so fast he blinked at me. "Please don't sneak up on me." I stammered as he stared at me, tilting his head to one side as my shoulders shook.

"Jennifer, I didn't mean to scare you. I was coming in to check if you were alright but clearly you're not and I can't help thinking this is my fault." He sighed as I rubbed at my arms, shaking my head at him once I felt better. "If you want to leave I don't blame you."

"If you can put up with me I'd still like to go on that date with you." I quickly told him, feeling my cheeks burn. "There I go again sounding needy."

"Of course I would, Jennifer. I was just worried that Pigeon upset you enough to send you home. He does that thing a lot unfortunately." John answered and I just shrugged, my arms at my sides. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"As good as anyone can be after what happened. Now I should probably go home and get changed." I replied and he nodded even going so far as to open the front door for me. "So what time should I meet you here?"

"I'll be driving so I will pick you up at eight at your house." John insisted and I grinned, unable to resist standing on my toes and he coughed when I gave his cheek a quick kiss. Once I was outside and on my way home I had a grin on my face wondering just how long he would stand in the open doorway with a silly grin on his face.

"So you and Jennifer huh?" Pigeon asked and John snapped out his daze, closing the door before he turned around to find him standing on the floor. Noting the smile that Pigeon had John frowned, curious until Pigeon sniggered. "so when are you going to sleep with her?"

"Pigeon! That is a terrible thing to ask and I will not justify it with an answer." John shot back, floating towards the kitchen. Chuckling to himself Pigeon followed and John rolled his eyes, leaning against the table as Pigeon hopped onto the table.

"Oh come on. She's obviously interested in you. I mean who goes on a date in less than a day with someone they barely know?" Pigeon pointed out and John rolled his eyes, his hands moving to his hips.

"First of all I know more than you do about Jennifer and second of all we're both adults. If we want to start dating after only knowing each other for a short time I don't see what that has to do with you." John shot back and Pigeon sniggered as he followed John into the kitchen.

"I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. It's not like you have a chance with her." Pigeon commented and John turned around one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me but you seem to be forgetting the fact that you, Mike and Yung walked in on us making out." John countered and Pigeon just shrugged, hopping onto the chair before he climbed onto the table. "Not that that's any of your business."

"I thought that ghosts and the living can't have sex?" Pigeon replied and John's other eyebrow shot towards his forehead. "Hey when it concerns sex I make sure to remember."

"Of course you do." John answered as he leaned against the cupboard. "But I'm doing this for Jennifer and not myself. She doesn't have many friends besides me and I want to change that."

"Are you sure you're doing this as a friend and not because you want to get into her pants?" Pigeon asked and John just growled, moving from the kitchen and as he made his way towards his bedroom he caught Pigeon's laughter.

Right now I was standing in my room, going through my wardrobe trying to work out what to wear. Of course I really had only two dress and at least half a dozen tops and jeans so it wasn't really a problem.

"I can't believe I'm going out with a member of the Mike Tyson Mysteries crew. Maybe I'm rushing this. I just met John and we're already going on a date." I whispered as I fiddled with the hem of my light blue dress. "I should just cancel. I mean I broke it off with my last boyfriend and he tried to murder me. John doesn't seem like that kind of guy but..." I trailed off with a sigh, focusing instead of getting ready.

Once he drove to Jennifer's house John parked in the driveway, leaving the van though once he reached the front door of her house he paused.

_Should we really be dating this soon? I do like Jennifer and I feel awful about what happened between her and that ex but this is probably rushing things. I should just tell Jennifer that we're rushing into things._

John raised his hand to knock on the door and I blinked, moving towards the door when I heard the knock.

"I'll just tell her that we shouldn't be moving so fast." John muttered to himself, the door slowly opening to reveal me and he stared as I stood there unable to help blushing a little when he didn't speak.

"Um...sorry but I wasn't sure what to wear." I apologized, feeling very awkward in my dress and black heels. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked and he nodded, moving inside the house when I stepped back.

"Before you say anything I was wondering if it would be alright to spend our first date at home? That sounds really boring doesn't it?" I told him and he sighed when I looked at the floor, chewing my lip.

"Of course not. Jennifer, I completely agree with you. We should be getting to know each other better. We can order takeout and watch movies." John agreed and I brightened even breaking into a smile. "Oh and before I forget you look amazing."

"Thanks. I wasn't really sure what to wear. It's been a while since I've gone on a first date with someone." I admitted and he nodded, already moving to the couch. "I have a ton of movies." I added following him though before I reached the couch I saw him pull out his phone.

"So where should we order from?" He asked and I grinned heading towards him.

**********************************************************************

"Oh I really shouldn't have had that second glass." I giggled a few hours later and John just laughed, making me snort. "What's so funny?" I demanded, glancing at the table in front of us which contained an empty bottle of acohol and some takeway boxes from the Italian restaurant whose name I couldn't pronounce.

"That's your third not your second." John pointed out and I looked down at my empty glass for a moment. "Someone can't hold their liquor." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"So I lost count. It's not like I've had any reason to celebrate lately." I answered after a pause and he nodded, taking the empty wine glass from me setting it down on the table in front of us when it nearly slipped from my fingers.

"You're clearly drunk, Jennifer." John told me with a straight face and I grinned, tapping his own wine glass with the tip of my finger. "I am a grown man and I've been drinking long before you were even born so there. Besides I'm sure you can't even stand up without falling over." He argued though I noticed he set his own glass down on the table.

"Oh really?" I answered, climbing from the couch only to sway and I quickly sat down giggling as he arched an eyebrow at me. "Heh I can't stand up." I giggled and he rolled his eyes at me, offering a hand that I took. Only to pull him towards me and John let out a yelp as he fell onto me, his face ending up inches from mine. Noting the silly smile I had plastered across my lips he snorted at me pushing himself up by his elbows.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked and I just shrugged smiling up at him. With another eyeroll he smirked. "Then I suppose this is on purpose as well." He added, leaning over me and my eyes widened as his lips met mine. The shock wore off moments later and I was kissing him back forgetting all about taking it slow when my hand slipped under his jacket.

I had barely removed his jacket when John broke off the kiss and I stare back at him his eyes wide before he quickly sat. "I shouldn't be doing this. Jennifer, you're a sweet woman but..." He trailed off when I narrowed my eyes at him leaving his speechless as I pushed myself off the couch.

Ignoring the room briefly spinning I stormed towards my bedroom feeling hot tears in my eyes at his abrupt rejection. "Jennifer, wait! I didn't mean what you think I mean." He protested reaching my room but I just slammed the door in his face, tears now running freely down my cheeks. "Jennifer, let me explain."

"Explain what? Why you're using me because I'd like to hear that." I shouted and he cringed, raising his hand to knock until the door opened and he saw me standing there my eyes wet. "Well?"

"Jennifer, I do like you but there's something you should know." John told me and I just rolled my eyes at him ignoring the ghost who raised an eyebrow at me. Shaking his head he reached for my hands and I flinched though John noticed that I didn't pull away. "First of all I know we're rushing into a relationship but I am not sorry about the two times we kissed."

"Then why did you push me away like that? When someone does something like that how else did you think I'd react, John?" I asked him and he paused as I stared at him. "Oh and it was three times by my count."

"When I died I was warned that if a dead person and a living one have sex terrible things would happen." John explained, watching as I continued to stare back at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't want to have sex with me so you come up with the world ending as an excuse?" I snapped at him, pulling away before I stepped back through the door only to stop when he grasped my right hand. "Let go of me, John."

"Jennifer, it's the truth and besides you kissed me first. I didn't mean to react like that but that was some warning." John argued and I narrowed my eyes at him not breaking eye contact until I finally let out a breath. "For the record I'm sure you've never heard that one before. About the world ending. You are a smart, attractive young woman and any man would be crazy not to chase after you. Sorry crazy isn't the word I should be using." John added with a tiny smile and I gave him a weak one in return.

This time when I kissed him in the doorway he didn't break it off even allowing me to tug him into my room before, pushing the door closed behind us.

"Just so we're on the same page are you sure you want to have sex with me?" John asked and I rolled my eyes. Sitting beside him on the bed and having stripped down to my underwear I waited until he cleared his throat.

"John, if you really don't want to do this that's alright." I replied as I started to climb from the bed until he draped an arm around my shoulders and I turned my head. "I won't be offended." I insisted but he shook his head kissing me. I sighed into his mouth which became a girly yelp when he pushed me back against the bed, giving me a smirk as my face flushed.

"That caught you off guard didn't it?" John teased and I just snorted, too embarrassed to respond. Shrugging out of his shirt and pants left me wide-eyed and he gave me a smile as he leaned down brushing kissing against my bare neck. Enjoying the feel of his hands as they moved across my body I draped my arms around his neck arching my back when his uncovered lower half came into contact with my own clothed one. "Well this is a problem. I believe someone's a little overdressed. But I'm sure I can fix that." He whispered, reaching for my bra which made me giggle when he struggled to open it.

"It unhooks at the back." I offered and he snorted, reaching around. After a moment or two he unclipped it and I raised an eyebrow as he tossed it towards my dresser focusing on my underpants next.

**********************************************************************************

With a groan I rested my face in my pillow trying to relieve the headache I had just woken up with. Keeping my eyes shut did nothing to help and I finally cracked them open wincing at the sunlight now peeking through my blinds.

"Never should have chosen the bedroom with a window. That was a mistake." I groaned immediately hearing someone muttering beside me. I turned my head my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose to find a familiar face wincing.

"Tell me about it. I told myself I would have one glass of wine and be done with it but did I? Of course not and now I have the worst hangover though really all hangovers are bad." John groaned as he rubbed between his eyes. "God it even hurts to talk. How is that even possible?"

"I don't usually drink so three glass was way too much for me to handle. Still I suppose if I get to wake up next to you it's not all that bad." I commented and he just grinned leaning in until we both groaned. "On second thought maybe after we take a shower." I added and John nodded as I sat only to remember that I was naked. "Wow it must have been some night. I can barely remember what happened but my legs and back aches so it must have been pretty intense."

"If I remember correctly you came onto me first, Jennifer. But from what I remember the sex was amazing." John pointed out, unable to resist draping an arm around my waist when I tried to climb from the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He teased and I giggled when he kissed my neck.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower? That's where I was heading." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Unless you wanted to join me?" I suggested getting what John hoped was a casual smirk.

"Hmm let me think about it....yes I would like that." John agree and I grinned as he climbed from the bed offering me his hand which I took. "Though you may have to tell me where exactly your bathroom is."


	8. Chapter 8

"I wonder where Jennifer and Marcus went?" Yung asked sitting on the couch in front of the television, looking towards the window in the living room with a slight frown on her face. "They left for their date last night and they never came home."

"The van's gone too. I wonder what happened to it?" Mike added, looking at the front door for a moment. "Marcus better not get the van towed away."

"I know where they are." Pigeon pipped up and Yung looked towards him, raising an eyebrow at him. "They went back to Jennifer's house after their date and..." He trailed off with a grin when Yung rolled her eyes at him.

"I doubt that very much, Pigeon. John just took Jennifer out on a date and besides they barely know each other to do that." Yung argued and Pigeon grinned at her, hopping from the floor onto the couch. "John's not like that anyway. Not everyone jumps into bed after knowing someone for one day."

Walking into the living room now sporting my pink bathrobe I wandered over to the fridge, rubbing at the bridge of my nose in an effort to relieve the headache I had.

"I shouldn't drink like that. Doesn't matter how little I drink I always get a hangover. Hope John didn't mind wearing my boyfriend's old blue bathrobe." I muttered to myself, pulling open the door. Focused on my search for the carton of orange juice I didn't hear light footsteps as someone headed my way though when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist I jerked, straightening to find John standing behind me. Once he saw the wide-eyed stare I was giving him he gave me a slow smile.

"Snuck up on you didn't I?" He teased and I snorted, trying to bend over to grab the carton until he shook his head. Pulling me back he nudged the fridge door closed with his knee and I rolled my eyes at him, chewing my lower lip to hide a smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright you did surprise me. Guess I was so focused on making breakfast that I didn't hear you until you caught me." I admitted, enjoying our closeness. "Now what exactly are you planning on doing with me now that you've caught me?" I added with a small smile and he chuckled, leaning in and I was acutely aware of one of his hands as it moved to the knot keeping me covered. Though before we had a chance to kiss, and John had a chance to undo the knot keeping my bathrobe closed, the doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"Figures. I'm finally enjoying myself and someone interrupts." John complained, looking towards the hallway for a moment. "Would we have time to sneak out the back door?" He asked and I giggled gently pushing him away before I straightened my bathrobe.

"There isn't a back door to this house, John. Besides I have a feeling I know who it is." I sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before I started to head towards the front door with John just behind me a slight frown of his face. Unlocking the door I pulled it open to reveal the rest of the Mike Tyson Mystery team. "Good morning. Would you like to come in?" I said with a faint smile as Pigeon nudged Yung who just narrowed her eyes at him.

As they entered my house Mike in the lead I noticed Pigeon looking at me then John and back a smile on his face. Once I started to head back to the kitchen, intending on making breakfast for John and I, John raised an eyebrow at Pigeon when he sniggered.

"What's so funny?" John sighed, arms crossed against his chest as Pigeon gave him a wide smile. "So I stayed the night. So what? We had a drink here and Jennifer didn't want me driving home."

"We're only a block away." Yung commented and I rubbed at my nose again, mostly to relieve the headache.

"If you're going to make excuses at least come up with something better than 'I didn't want to drink and drive." Pigeon commented and John rolled his eyes as he followed me.

As I was setting the orange juice container down on the counter Pigeon jumped up onto the seat beside John. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" John asked and I grinned, turning around as he sat there.

"Wellll...you're probably a better cook then me. Though you are the guest." I pointed out and he laughed climbing from the seat before we both heard sniggering. "Okay what's so funny?"

"You two didn't? You did!" He laughed as I felt my cheeks heating up, John clearing his throat as well. "You had sex!"

"Pigeon, be quiet!" John hissed as Pigeon held a wing over his beak not hiding his amusement. "Alright so we had a few drinks and one thing led to another." He finally answered and I grinned as he moved around the kitchen counter, draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Why do you think John stayed the night? For my winning personality?" I asked and John raised both eyebrows at me for several seconds. Noticing the small smile that appeared on my lips he sighed, giving me a tiny smile in return.

"Oh thank goodness. For a moment there I thought you were being serious." John replied and I giggled as he wrapped both arms around my waist this time. Ignoring Pigeon's wide-eyed stare I leaned in for a kiss from John getting one after a slight pause.

"Hang on a second. Didn't you say that something bad would happen if a human and a ghost had sex?" Pigeon interrupted and I glanced at him with a silly smile on my face mostly due to the fact John had his nose buried in my neck now.

"Hmm? Nothing bad happened to us the opposite in fact. The world didn't end so those angels must have been lying." I replied, giggling when John kissed my neck. "John told me everything."

"Though the world definitely moved. I for one remember that little fact." John agreed and Pigeon rolled his eyes, heading back to the living room so he wouldn't have to see us making out. "Huh looks like we've offended him." John added, raising an eyebrow at Pigeon's retreating back.

"Too bad. I guess it's just us then." I replied and he turned back pulling me in for a kiss I felt all the way to my toes.


End file.
